Regular Apocalypse
by regularwars2
Summary: Oh boy. Mordecai and Rigby accidentaly released an ancient curse onto their town, turning everyone into zombies. Now, it's up to Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, Skips, and the gang to neutrilize this threat before the entire planet becomes part of the Undead army.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another typical day at the park. Everyone was sitting on the steps of the house, waiting for Benson to come and give them their chores for the day. The crew included Skips the Mighty, or Skips, as everyone liked to call him. He was a ripped, tall yeti. He was also affiliated with a society of immortal beings, so he had worked at the park for quite a while. Others included Muscleman, a, despite his name was a morbidly obese man with green skin. He had a brown mullet and wore a blue shirt and blackish blue pants. His friend was HFG, or High Five Ghost. He was a ghost with a hand sticking out of his head. Then there were our heroes, Mordecai and Rigby, two rookies who had just started working at the park. They were both kind of lazy, and tended to slack off from their work, giving them a bad morale with Benson.

"So, Muscleman, what do you think of the crazy amount of work Benson's been giving us lately?" Mordecai, the blue jay, asked.

"I dunno bro." He answered. He gave a quick glance to HFG and then returned his gaze to Mordecai and smiled. "You know who else doesn't know about the crazy amount of work Benson's been giving us lately?" He asked.

"STOP TALKIIIINNNGG!" Rigby, the raccoon exclaimed. He tended to get impatient with things like this. Muscleman was just about to make one of his infamous "My Mom" jokes. He took something someone said, asked it again, and then answered it with "MY MOM!"

"You know who else should stop talking?" Muscleman started

"Dude, Benson's coming this way!" Mordecai warned.

"You know who else – oh, for real, you mean." Muscleman said.

"Okay, everyone. Busy day." Benson began. As manager of the park, it was his job to oversee the groundskeeper's duties. He was sometimes a little hard on them, but he cared about them sincerely. Mordecai and Rigby were two fine examples of this.

"Skips, you need to pick up the trash on the north end of the park. Muscleman and Fives, you're on snack bar duty. Mordecai and Rigby, there's a tree in the northeast of the park. Some of its branches fell off in last night's storm. It's your job to go pick them up and dispose of them. And _properly_, this time. Don't just throw them somewhere else, otherwise…"

"We're fired?" Rigby finished.

"Someone's catching on." Benson joked.

…...

The tree was pretty big. Its trunk was about the width of two Mordecai and Rigbys put together. It was about as tall as Mordecai stacked on Mordecai three times. "Dude, these branches are crazy big." Rigby complained.

"Come on, you big baby." Mordecai said. "Help me lift this thing." He said as he was lifting a giant branch.

"One sec, Mordecai." Rigby said. A glimpse of light had caught Rigby's eye, and he was pretty easily distracted.

"Rigby!" Mordecai shouted. He was a little more self-conscious than his friend about their slacking, but he went along with Rigby most of the time on these things.

"Whoa, Mordecai! You need to come check this thing out!" Rigby said. He was near the back of the tree, staring at something on the stump.

Mordecai went over and checked it out. It was a sword, a beautiful sword with a leather wrapped hilt and a silver blade. It had red gems on the end. There was an inscription on it.

_He who plucks the sword from its resting place shall be condemned to eternal punishment._

"NAG!" Rigby yelled. He reached for the hilt, but Mordecai yanked him away. "No, dude! Don't you know how to read?"

"Dude, nothing's gonna happen. The sword has to be 300 years old, so it's not like there's some sort of curse, right? And imagine how much this thing will sell for on EBay!" Rigby reasoned.

Mordecai thought about this for a moment. "Probably enough to get us both outta this job." He said. "And for us to get an apartment."

"Okay." Mordecai said, defeated.

He reached for the hilt. There was an incredible surge of power rushing through him as soon as he had touched it. The sword began to glow red. Mordecai yanked the sword away. A yellow beam of light shot into the sky, and everything felt different all of a sudden. Mordecai felt improved as he gripped the sword; faster, stronger, more agile.

"Dude, I feel… AWSOME!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"I told you, man." Rigby said, victorious.

"Mordecai, come in." Skips said over their walkie talkies.

"Yeah, Skips?" Mordecai asked.

"Did you pluck a pretty good lookin sword from the trunk of that tree?" Skips asked.

"Um, not to say I did, but, what if I did?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh, well, that would unleash a zombie apocalypse which would kill everyone." Skips explained.

He turned off his radio. Giving a look to Rigby, Mordecai said, "We're screwed."

…...

Gripping the sword in his hand, Mordecai ran back to the house. He really WAS faster now.

He watched as he passed Muscleman in one of the park golf carts. "What the…?" He stammered.

Running up to the house, he noticed Skips was on the porch. He was holding a pair of binoculars in his hand. "Mordecai, don't you know how to read? _He who plucks the sword from its resting place shall be condemned to eternal punishment. _And now, zombies have risen out of the ground, and they're infecting everyone in Twin Pines. Have a look."

Looking out of the binoculars, Mordecai watched in horror as zombies began to infect people. Now, they were advancing on Mordecai's favorite place- The Coffee Shop.

**Ooh, they jacked up this time. Expect an update soon! It really heats up!**

**Yours truly,**

**Regularwars2**


	2. Chapter 2 Coffee Shop Rescue

"Aw, crap!" Mordecai shouted. "Skips, stay here. Radio me if anything goes wrong."

Running towards a stray golf cart, Mordecai wondered if he was too late. You see, the Coffee Shop was his favorite place in the world, but not because of the coffee. He had a giant crush on one of the waitresses there, a cardinal named Margaret. He only wished he had the guts to tell her how he felt.

They HAD gone on a double date before, he and Margaret with Rigby and Margaret's friend, Eileen. She was a mole who had a crush on Rigby.

But Rigby jacked it all up, because Mordecai owed him ten solids, or favors. You see, Mordecai asked Rigby to go out with Eileen so he could double date Margaret, and so, he owed Rigby those solids. Rigby used the solids to ruin Mordecai's chances with Margaret, because he was going out with Eileen, and honestly, Rigby didn't care much for her. And she WAS kind of weird.

But Margaret found out that everything Mordecai had done was because of Rigby's solids, so she still liked him. Mordecai couldn't let anything happen to those two girls, or anyone in that café, as a matter of fact. Mordecai brought the sword with him, he thought it might help to bust through those zombies.

Starting the cart, Mordecai took off towards the Coffee Shop. He was there in no time at all. He watched as zombies busted through the windows of the shop, reaching the downstairs level.

"**NO!**" Mordecai shouted the zombies took notice to the blue jay, and also, what was in his hands.

"_BREHH!_" One of them grunted. Taking grip of the sword, Mordecai hacked off the zombie's head.

The other zombies began to attack Mordecai as well. Mordecai held the saber out in front of him and twirled himself around. It slashed across all the zombie's chests. They fell in a perfect circle formation around him. Mordecai headed into the shop.

There were two more zombies already in the café. The customers were forced into the corner of the shop, and Margaret and Eileen were crawling away from the two zombies, which were about to attack them.

"No you don't!" Mordecai shouted. The zombies took notice of the sword in his hand. They let out a fierce battle cry; "BRAHHEEHEH!" and left the two employees to go after Mordecai.

Mordecai tossed the sword at one of the zombie's chest. His newfound strength, speed, and agility left him as soon as he let go of the sword. It impaled that zombie, but there was still the other zombie to worry about. However, it returned straight into his hand, like a moth to a flame.

"What the H?" Mordecai questioned, looking at the sword. The zombie roared, and Mordecai stabbed him straight through the chest.

"Mordecai?" Margaret said.

"Margaret! Are you, Eileen and the customers okay? Was anyone bitten?" Mordecai asked.

"Everyone's fine. We were all scared out of our crap when these two came in." Margaret said, gesturing towards the two zombie bodies. "But we're fine. What is that thing?" Margaret asked, gesturing once more, this time towards the sword.

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out." Mordecai replied.

All of a sudden, Skips radioed in on the walkie talkie. "Mordecai! Come in!" Skips said.

Mordecai picked up the walkie talkie he had. "Go ahead, Skips." He replied.

"You need to get back here quick." He continued. "Zombies are rising out of the ground, here, and we're completely surrounded and outnumbered!"


	3. Chapter 3 Chase

"Oh great." Mordecai said. "That's just what I needed."

"Is there any way we can help?" Eileen asked. "You _did_ save us."

"Well, if you can think of a way to start hackin' up the undead." Mordecai joked.

"Actually, I think I might know someone." Margaret rebottled.

"That so?" Mordecai said. "Who?"

"One of my old exes was an arms dealer. He could probably set us up with some firepower." She explained.

"I like the way you think." Mordecai said. "How soon can he get here?"

"Well, he does 'Rush Delivery' but he makes you pay extra." Margaret stated.

Mordecai got out his wallet and looked inside. He had two hundreds, three twenties, and one fifty. (He had worked overtime for Benson a couple of days ago)

"Give him a call." Mordecai said. "Rush delivery."

A couple of minutes later, a truck pulled up to the Coffee Shop. A man got out. He wore a red hoodie, ripped jeans, dirty, blue sneakers and a pair of shades. He had blonde hair, styled into a Mohawk, but Mordecai could just barely make this out, because his head was concealed by the hood.

"Margaret! Baby!" He shouted. He had a Jamaican accent.

"No time, Denny." Margaret said. "Do you have our weaponry?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" He said.

He popped his trunk. "Sorry it took so long. I had to drive through, you'll never believe this; ZOMBIES!"

"I'd believe that." Mordecai said. "We're actually going to go save our friends from them."

"Your new man is funny, Margaret!" Denny said.

"Oh, we're not dating." Margaret explained.

_I sure wish we were, but, no._ Mordecai thought.

"Well, here it is. A pistol for you…" He handed a gun to Margaret.

"And one for you…" He handed one to Eileen.

"And two for you." He handed two pistols to Mordecai.

"Also…" he got out a sheath, stocked with pistol ammo. "You can store your sword in the back. Notice the two sheaths on the side, for storing the pistols. (If you're having a hard time making a mental image, the sheath looked like the one Chewbacca from Star Wars wears.)

"Thanks." Mordecai said.

"That will be two hundred and fifty dollars." Denny said.

"Aw, what?" Mordecai asked, confused. "You said one hundred and fifty over the phone!"

"Well, I just drove through zombies, so I'm demanding an extra one hundred." Denny explained.

Just then, a zombie came out of nowhere and bit Denny! He collapsed on the ground, his skin beginning to turn green.

"GET IN THE CAR! Mordecai shouted. Margaret and Eileen piled in the trunk, but an entire ARMY of zombies were approaching them. Mordecai had an idea. He ran towards the back of the cart he drove in. He laid one of the zombies he had fought earlier on the gas pedal, then, unsheathed his sword and cut open the fuel tank.

Reaching in, he put it in gear, causing the cart to drive forward. Then, he took out a pack of matches, lit one, and then set the trail of fuel on fire. When the flames caught up to the cart, it caused an explosion which blew up a decent deal of the zombies.

Loading in the driver's seat, Mordecai turned on the car (Denny left the keys in the ignition) and drove towards the park. "Margaret," he asked. "are there any extra guns back there?"

"Yeah, a couple machine guns, one more pistol, two rifles, and… wow. I didn't know he had those." Margaret said.

"What?" Mordecai asked.

"A BAZOOKA!" She exclaimed, surprised. "All of them have extra ammo with them."

"Uh, guys…" Eileen said. "Remember those zombies that confronted us at the Coffee Shop? Well, they're back." Mordecai looked out his side mirror. The zombies were literally right behind them, and under the reflection was the inscription "Objects in mirror are closer than they appear"

_Oh, irony, we meet again. _Mordecai thought.

"Girls, pop the trunk and counterattack!" Mordecai ordered.

Obeying the command, Margaret and Eileen loaded their two pistols as Mordecai drove towards the park. Firing at the zombies, Margaret said, "I've never felt so alive!"

"Well, all three of us will never have felt so dead if you don't keep up that dang fire!" Mordecai barked. Margaret gave him a hurt look, and then continued firing.

"Margaret, I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to you or Eileen." He apologized.

"Its fine, Mordecai. I'm just trying to put a positive spin on things in the face of the apocalypse. Keep up our spirits."

Despite their situation, Mordecai had to laugh. "That's exactly what I like about you, Margaret."

Margaret gave a blush, but was caught off guard by a zombie! It made its way to the car while they were talking! It tried to tear the cardinal out of the car, and it almost succeeded.

Eileen shot the zombie in the head, but it was still gripping to Margaret's leg as it collapsed. Margaret fell out of the trunk, but she was gripping the trunk as she fell. Her shins were being scraped along the pavement as they drove along. The zombie let go, it being dead (again).

"**OH CRAP! MARGARET!**" Mordecai shrieked. "Eileen, take the wheel!" He told the mole. He and Eileen traded places; Mordecai was now in the back, Eileen in the front. He pulled Margaret in to safety. Her legs were bleeding badly. She held back tears as Mordecai fired up his radio. "Skips! We're on our way with a truck full of guns! Margaret's badly hurt. Get the First Aid Kit ready!" He said.

"We're here!" Eileen said. The zombies were closing in on the groundskeepers, whom were armed with only baseball bats. Mordecai got out, loaded the bazooka, and fired at the remaining zombies, blowing them all up.

Pops was looking out of the top of the house, doing absolutely nothing but watching the action. "Hahaha! Good Show! Jolly Good Show!" Pops was an old man, the son of Mr. Mallard, the man who ran the park and Benson's boss. He, in spite of his age, still was mentally a child. He was bald, with a white moustache, a little top hat on his giant head, and an outfit similar to what men would've been wearing back in the 1920's.

"Nice timing, Mordecai." Skips said. "I have the First Aid Kit, let me see Margaret."

Mordecai led Benson to the back of the truck, where Margaret was gripping her shins, holding back the waterworks.

"I'll see what I can do." Skips said.

…

An hour later, Margaret was up and about, her legs bandaged heavily.

"You okay, Margaret?" Mordecai asked.

"I'm fine, Mordecai. But, what you said in the car back there… did you mean that?" She asked.

"Oh, well… I uh…" He stammered.

"Ha-ha." She laughed. Then, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mordecai!" Rigby said. "You should've seen us! We kick zombie %#!"

"You should've seen us! He looked over at Margaret and said, "We'd never felt so alive."

"Yeah, Rigby." Eileen said. "I really wished you were there."

"Yeah, man. Your girlfriend kicks ace!" Mordecai said.

"SHUT IT!" Rigby exclaimed.

Skips walked in the room. "Mordecai, you shouldn't have disturbed that sword."

"Why?" Rigby asked.

"Well, this is why." Skips began to explain.

**What is the mystery behind the sword? Why are there zombies appearing everywhere? Why are they so interested in the sword? Well, I'd love to tell you, but there's still more to read! Thank you for reading, please review, and happy dreaming! Expect an update very soon.**

**Yours truly,**

**Regularwars2**


	4. Chapter 4 The Sword Story

"You see, you guys, the sword was a weapon forged by Death and the Immortal Alliance, when they were still allies." Skips began to explain. "They forged it to rule over immortal beings and the universe. It is the single most powerful weapon known to the alliance."

"Whoa," Mordecai said. He looked at the saber in awe.

"So what happened?" Eileen asked. "Why aren't they using it now?"

"You see, Death started using the sword behind the council's back. He was going to use it conquer the universe, and become even more powerful than the council. He already had conquered Pluto, which was unnamed at the time. He named it after his name in Roman, Pluto. He was going to throw the council outta power." Skips continued.

"So, as a result, The Council banned Death from using the sword, and hid it in his least favorite place in any universe- here." He finished. "But Death still considered the sword his, so he put a curse on it, that when anyone was to unearth it anywhere, his army of the undead would launch an attack on whoever had it, and retrieve it. They've been enemies ever since. You need to get rid of that thing, Mordecai. We don't have a chance. Death's Army is INFINITE."

"That probably isn't a good idea." Rigby stated.

Everyone shot a quick look at him, confused.

"Even if we did put the sword back, Death would still know where it was, so he would get it either way." He explained. "We're gonna need to go to The Underworld, stop this army from marching out, and confront Death." He continued.

All of a sudden, Benson stormed into the house, looking angry as ever.

"**WHAT THE #$%^ MORDECAI AND RIGBY? WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME**?" He demanded.

"Benson, you want to go to Hell?" Mordecai asked.

"**WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?**" Benson asked, furious.

"Benson, we're going to the Underworld to stop an army of zombies from killing everyone. We have a couple extra guns, if you wanna come along." Skips explained.

"I need a way to get all this anger out, so yeah." The gumball machine answered.

"Great. Are we all ready to finish this?" Mordecai asked. Everyone in the room nodded, and Mordecai acknowledged this with, "Then let's go kick some zombie ss. Follow me, we'll get some guns."

Everyone was impressed by the variety of guns that were in the trunk. Even Muscleman and HFG came (they were ordered by Benson) to get their pick at a gun.

Rigby was most impressed by the machine guns. "I call that one!" Rigby said, pointing to a Thompson. (More commonly known as a "Tommy" gun) It looked good on Rigby.

"I'll take our First Aid Kit in case anyone gets hurt." Skips said, also taking a rifle. He had a red bandana on his head in addition to his blue jeans. On his torso was nothing. (He liked to flash off his muscles)

Benson took the bazooka, which fit his persona perfectly; loud and powerful.

Muscleman took a rifle, and Fives took a pistol.

"Everyone got a weapon?" Mordecai asked. Everyone nodded. "Extra ammo?" Everyone nodded again. "Everyone know what's gonna go down?" "I explained it to Muscleman and Fives already." Benson said.

"Oh, Mordecai!" Pops said. "What can I do?"

_Dang. I forgot about Pops._ Mordecai thought.

"… Pops." Mordecai said. "I need you to do the most important job of all. I need you to sit in the basement with the doors locked and… guard the house?"

"Oh, what fun!" Pops said. And with that he headed into the basement.

"You're getting good at adapting to my technique, Mordecai." Benson said.

"I just don't think Pops is ready to go to the Underworld yet." Mordecai said.

"Everyone load in, we've got some searching to do." He continued.

**Big thanks to Hazmat5507 for the reviews. Its summer, so expect updates often… I don't have much to do. Thanks for reading, please review, and happy dreaming!**

**Yours truly,**

**Regularwars2 **


	5. Chapter 5 The Gates of Hell

It was a pretty suspenseful drive. The zombies could've been around any corner, down any alley, or in any building. Mordecai was in the driver's seat, Muscleman was in the driver's seat, and everyone else was in the back, looking for any sign of the zombies. Muscleman was looking out of a pair of binoculars, scanning around for the source of the undead armies.

"Hey, dude. How much longer are we gonna be out here?" Muscleman asked Mordecai.

"Until we find The Gates of Hell." Mordecai replied.

Muscleman put on a familiar looking smile. "You know who else is gonna keep driving around until we find the gates of Hell?" Muscleman asked.

Normally, Mordecai would've dissed Muscleman when he asked that. But amidst today's strange events, Mordecai needed something familiar to rest on.

"MY MOM!" Muscleman shouted.

"Ha ha." Mordecai laughed.

"Guys, I think I found it." Benson said. He pointed to a hole in the center of an intersection in front of them. There was a giant, gaping black hole and zombies were coming out of it, going out in every direction, attacking civilians, infecting them, turning them into one of their own.

Then, they took notice of the truck. "**GREEHHAHEHEHEHH**." They roared.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap." Mordecai said. He swerved the truck out so the trunk was facing the undead army. Guys, pop the trunk and counterattack!" Mordecai said.

Everyone did so, and started shooting at the zombies. But for every zombie killed, two more were resurrected.

"Mordecai! We'll be overrun if we don't do something!" Rigby and Eileen exclaimed in unison. The two smaller mammals stopped their fire and looked at each other in surprise.

"Great minds think alike, bro." Muscleman said.

"Gimme a sec…" Mordecai thought. He looked at the sword, sheathed in its holster. It was glowing yellow, like it was ready to do something.

Mordecai climbed out of the car, and got out of the truck. He got on top of the truck, and held the sword out in front of him. "Let's see what you can really do…" Mordecai said.

Yellow beams shot out of the sword, causing grenade scale explosions everywhere it was shot.

All the zombies were gone, for now, at least. For one single moment, everything seemed at peace.

Staring at the sword in awe of the yellow beams, Mordecai remarked, "I need to get an operator's manual for this thing…"

Everyone got out of the truck and walked towards the pit. It was pitch black, and there were no menacing brain-eaters coming out of it, thank the heavens.

"Must've been the last wave, for now, at least." Margaret said. She began to walk towards the hole, but Muscleman held out his arm, stopping her.

"Wait…" He said.

Muscleman kicked a rock down the pit. He heard no noise, which signified it was either too deep to hear the clink_, _or that it was bottomless.

"Better not fall down there." Skips said.

And then, as if on cue, the hole expanded out so it swallowed the gang, forcing them to fall into eternal darkness.

**What will happen next? Will they survive the fall? Will they confront Death and stop this madness? And what dangers await them in The Underworld? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Regular Apocalypse. Thanks for reading, please review, and happy dreaming!**

**Regularly Yours,**

**Regularwars2**


	6. Chapter 6 Underworld Entrance

"**AAAGGGHHHH!**" Everyone screamed. They had been falling for a good 15 minutes now, and there was no sign of the drop ending anytime soon.

Then, Mordecai had an idea. "Everyone! Chain formation!"

Rigby grabbed onto Eileen's legs, Eileen grabbed onto Skips' legs, Skips grabbed onto Benson's legs, Benson grabbed onto Muscleman's legs, and Muscleman grabbed onto Mordecai's legs (As for HFG, he floated down with everyone).

Mordecai cut his sword into the sides of the hole, causing the fall to slow to an eventual stop. "GFFF!" Mordecai grunted. The sword enhanced his strength, but he knew he couldn't hold them forever.

"Can you hold us, bro?" Muscleman asked.

"Yeah, the sword enhances my strength, somehow." Mordecai replied.

"It's because that sword was designed to give a small part of every immortal being's powers to the holder." Skips said. "You have the powers of the gods at your finger- er, wingtips, Mordecai. The speed of Hermes, the strength of Zeus, the agility of Artemis." The elder yeti continued.

"Wait, aren't those Greek gods?" Margaret asked, confused.

"Death exists, doesn't he? Ergo, his brothers and sisters must as well, mythical or not." Skips answered her.

"Fives, you're free to move around. See if you can find an opening we can climb into." Benson ordered the ghost.

He was gone about five minutes. When he came back, he said "There's an opening about fifty meters down a ways. There's a ledge we can get onto. It connects into a cavern, but I'm not sure exactly where it leads to, though."

"Okay, Fives, it's all we got." Muscleman said.

Mordecai pulled the sword out just enough to make the sword slide down the walls. When they reached the opening, they each let go of on another, causing them to each collapse on top of one another.

"Everyone okay?" Mordecai asked the group.

"A couple of scratches, but, _I'm_ fine." Rigby said.

"Me too." Benson replied.

"Me three." Skips said.

"Here, here!" Muscleman said.

"We're fine." Eileen said for her and the cardinal.

Mordecai looked down the cavern. "Then let's go figure out where this thing leads to." He said.

The cavern seemed to go on forever, and it was getting narrower and shorter, too. The cave roof came down to Skips' head, and was only a couple inches wider, too. If it went on like this, they would be trapped in the cavern forever, because the ground they had already covered was getting shorter as well.

Finally, they came to a narrow doorway, and when they went through, Rigby replied to his surroundings with an "Oh my…" And no one could blame him, for what they saw in front of themselves was a giant room- no- a giant, underground continent, all built on the base of a hill. The sounds surrounding them were those of suffering, whiplash and chaos reigning supreme. It took up two sevenths of the entire land.

There was still one very small part, though. A part that was hard to take your eyes off of in the center of all the suffering and pain- a small town, perfect, though. It contained no crime, no worries, and all of this was surrounded by a drawing aura- the kind of aura that just put happy thoughts in your head looking at it. This entire section, sadly, only took up about a seventh of the entire land. In the middle of this small town were three islands, each looking as though to contain a different time period in them- Past, Present, and Futuristic.

Next, the largest area took up four sevenths of the land. It gave off a sad, mopey feeling. Looking at it, it made them think of sad thoughts.

At the top of the hill, there was a palace giving off an evil aura- the kind that makes you want to kill someone- The Palace of Death. At the other side of the hill was a small mansion, giving off the same kind of aura- Death's home.

They had finally reached it- The Land of the Dead, Hell, Elysium, whatever you wanted to call it- The Underworld.

**The crew has reached The Underworld, but the true adventure is only beginning. They must still defeat Death, end the zombie assault, and survive whatever dangers await them in the Underworld.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and happy dreaming!**

**Regularly Yours,**

**Regularwars2 **


	7. Chapter 7 Underworld Dangers

"Oh Lord." Rigby said in pure awe.

"You can say that again." Skips said. "I've been to alotta places in my (I'm going to make up how old Skips is, I really don't know, but he's at least three hundred years old.) five hundred years of life, but I've never been to The Underworld."

"Well, let's keep our priorities straight." Benson said. "Oh, and Mordecai and Rigby," The gumball machine continued. "Don't think you're off the hook. I'm still gonna kick your ss when this is done. There's NO excuse for unleashing an undead army of brain eaters into town."

"Why is it always our fault?" Mordecai asked, quite defensively.

"Even though it was us." Rigby continued. With that, Mordecai punched the raccoon in the arm, like he normally does when he says something he shouldn't.

"OW!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Uh, dudes," Muscleman said during the fight. "We may have bigger worries than whose fault this is right now." He continued, pointing at a large, black cloud.

It wasn't really a cloud, though. It was a large cluster of _daimones,_ creatures that resided in The Underworld. They were large and black, with wings for arms rather than the ligaments that you and I have. They had yellow eyes, fangs stained with blood, and poison on their dirty, yellow talons. They very strongly resembled a giant, featherless eagle.

They could speak, but their voices sounded like a knife scraping against a rock, rendering it difficult to understand them.

"_NO ONE GETS TO DEATH WITHOUT GOING THROUGH US FIRST!"_ They cried.

"Holy…!" HFG cried.

The _daimones_ lurched into battle, their yellow eyes burning with the essence of hate.

Mordecai unsheathed his sword. Rigby, Skips, Muscleman and HFG, Benson, Eileen, and Margaret drew their weapons. Rigby's rapid fire Thompson began slaying the beasts, while Eileen was at his back, firing her pistol at zombies that tried to sneak up on her crush.

Mordecai charged full on into combat, the sword blazing almost as yellow as the beasts' eyes. Quickly, he started slashing the monsters clean in two. Skips began loading his shotgun, shelling the behemoths with expert precision.

"Dude, where did you learn to shoot like that?" Mordecai queried, cutting a zombie.

"I didn't tell you? I was in The American Revolution!" He answered.

"Cool!" Rigby exclaimed. The shelling continued for a while longer, and then the leader finally screeched, _"FALL BACK!_" With that, they began flying off. The crew kept shooting at them, causing them to fall midair. Mordecai shot the beams out of the sword, causing more to die as well.

"What the H were those?" Rigby asked, gasping for air.

"Daimones, monsters that protect those who they serve. Death must've hired them. I've only ever read about these things, though." Skips said, skipping up to one of the corpses. He began extracting blood from it, putting the purple plasma into a vial from the medical kit. "They say this stuff can stun even a GOD." He continued.

"That'll come in handy when we face Death." Margaret added.

"Sure will." Mordecai said, his eyes glued to the cardinal. She glanced over at the blue jay, who broke his gaze on her.

_Was he just checkin' me out?_ Margaret thought.

"We should probably continue on…" Mordecai said. He knew what Margaret was thinking, so he was trying to change the subject.

Suddenly, a _daimones_ swooped down on the bird, clutching him in his talons.

"GHAA!" He shrieked. On instinct, he unsheathed the sword and cut off the legs on the creature. The creature exploded midair, and Mordecai fell. There was a large river under him, its' waters as black as leather. On its' banks were a sign that read, "_WELCOME, NEWLY DEAD! YOU ARE CURRENTLY SAILING ON THE (IN) FAMOUS RIVER STYX!"_

The blue jay fell into the waters and, even with the sword, could feel himself getting weaker. He saw he and Margaret on their camping trip together, the two birds on the hood of Margaret's car. Mordecai was just beginning to make a move on her when a dear/man beast attacked them. It was the best part of his life (minus the dear/man attack), and it was the last thing he saw before he slipped into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8 Mordecai's Choice

Mordecai awoke, but at the same time, he didn't. He watched in horror as he lifted away from his body, and it eventually became such a blur, he couldn't see it anymore.

A giant, white light began shining behind him, and he couldn't help but to turn and look. The light was so brilliant, he blacked out just looking at it.

….

When he came to, he was dressed in pure white, inside of the living room at the park. "What the…?" He stammered. _Am I dead?_ He thought. All he could remember was the river, and then… nothing.

"Mordecai?" A voice asked. It was feminine, but not one that he recognized.

"Um, yes?" He replied. A woman walked into the room. She was dressed in a long robe, decorated with flowers. She had black hair, a tanner shade of skin, and hazel eyes. And four arms (Death's wife, from the episode "Dead at 8").

She sat down on the couch next to Mordo.

"You?" He asked, puzzled.

"Yes, me. How's that babysitter business going?" She asked.

"Uh…" Mordecai began.

"It's ok; I know you're not really 'The best babysitters money can buy'."

"Where am I?" He questioned.

"You're in a special section of The Underworld; designed for special people. You're a gamer, right?" She asked.

"I guess, yeah." Mordecai answered.

"Consider this a 1 Up." She continued. "You have died, but, when he's feeling charitable, Death will give heroes as yourself a choice to be resurrected."

"But doesn't he _want_ me dead?" Mordecai asked again.

"Yes, but he also wants the sword. As the first one to touch it in eons, it has become rather… attached… to you." She explained.

"So no one can touch it besides me?" Mordecai asked.

"For a while, yes." She answered.

"So, wait. You said something about a choice… to be resurrected?" Mordecai asked yet again.

"Oh, yes. You _are_ dead. But you can choose to, well, live a little." She joked. "But you're up for Elysium, or, as it's known in the Christian Bible, Heaven. It'll be the best eternity of your life. Not a worry in the world, summer (or any season you like) 24/7, even parties that last full YEARS. I know, because, well, I'm Death's wife, meaning I have access to any place in this living Hell."

Mordecai considered Elysium for a moment. It sounded_ very_ nice. But then, he considered the people that needed him, his friends, the citizens of Twin Pines, and the entire world. If he didn't choose to "Live a little" everyone would suffer.

Death's wife knew what he was thinking, and how tough the choice was. She picked up two Soul balls, but they didn't hold souls.

"I can show you two depictions, both showing the pros and cons of choosing to accept your death. First, the pros." She said, waving her hand over one of the spheres.

In the ball, Mordecai saw himself in a party, a crazy, wild party. He looked like he was having the time of his er, afterlife.

"Whoa…" Mordecai stuttered.

"Now, the cons." The woman said. Waving her hand over the other soul ball, the sphere depicted something quite different. The gang was back in town, which was completely overrun by zombies. They were backed into the corner of a long alley, and everyone's weapons were out of ammo.

"Heheheheh. I've got you now." Said the owner of a familiar sounding British accent. Flanked by two zombies, one on one side, and one on the other.

"I'll give you credit…" Death continued, stepping out of the shadows.

"The power of The Sword of Hell's Oblivion (**big thx to Hazmat5507 for the name suggestion**) is at my fingertips. My 'Enforcers' are on the streets everywhere, you're inferior weaponry is outta ammo, and the last people that are not zombies yet will join our ranks today." He continued, gesturing towards the group.

That was when Mordecai actually got a good look at his friends. Benson's glass sphere he had for a head was cracked, the paint on his gumball machine torso had peeled off, rendering it silver. Muscleman was bandaged heavily everywhere. Skips was missing from the team, and personally, Mordecai didn't want to know what happened to make an immortal being disappear. Margaret was also bandaged heavily, and Eileen and Rigby didn't look much better.

Then, Mordecai saw something that would haunt him forever.

"Finish them off, my _mindless slave_." Death said.

With that, the rotting corpse of a blue jay closed in on the rest of the bunch, holding a sword in his hand, and his eyes glowing dark green.

"Holy crap! I've seen enough! I've made my choice!" He stammered. "I'll resurrect myself. Those people- my friends- need me!"

"I knew you'd make the right choice, Mordecai." The woman said. And with a snap of her fingers, Mordecai saw the light again. And then, he was back.

**Happy (Belated) Independence Day, everyone! Again, I'm back. Expect even more updates here soon. The next chapter is about prepping for the final battle, and the group's reuniting. Thanks for reading, please review, and, well, you know.**

**Regularly Yours,**

**Regularwars2**


	9. Interlude

**I'm sorry to any inconvenience it may cause my avid readers, but I've worn out my creative muscle. Chapter nine just kinda sucks. I'm gonna take a breather. Chapter nine will be up soon… I guarantee.**

**Regularly Yours,**

**Regularwars2**


	10. Chapter 10 Reunion

**Thanks to anyone who has read this story to this point. I feel like my methods in writing… well, suck. Thanks for all the positive reviews; they're like my fuel for this kinda thing. So… review… please.**

Mordecai had been traveling through The Underworld for what seemed like hours.

"This sucks worse than snack bar duty at the park." He commented. Rigby would probably agree with him (he was once put in a full body cast because of it ((Don't ask, unless you've seen the episode "Rigby's Body", then you know why.)) ).

Mordecai thought about where his party could've gone to. They had apparently abandoned his corpse on the shores of the river. But now, alive once more, he had to continue through on his own. Mordecai had to think about where they could've gone.

_Oh gosh. I'm such an idiot. They've gone to Death's palace! _Thought the blue jay.

"I need to figure out where the crud I am. I'll be able to figure out how to get to the palace from there." He thought aloud.

He looked around. A large hill secluded the scenery beyond it. When he reached the top, he could see Death's palace straight ahead!

"Yeauh!" He said happily. He would soon rendezvous with the rest of his team.

Mordecai took a step forward, but he fell into a giant pit! He landed on a branch extending from the side of the hole, but the sword fell out of his grasp. It landed on a stone overhang a couple meters down.

It teetered on the edge of the overhang, just barley staying on.

_A giant hole. Me holding on for dear life. Where have you seen this before, Mordo? _Mordecai thought.

_I need to get that sword. It's the only hope for the survival of the world._ He thought once more.

The branch he landed on was dead (just like everything else there), so it wasn't very strong. It creaked under the weight of the blue jay, just barley holding him.

Sweat dripped off Mordecai's face as he climbed down onto the ledge. The branch breaked off just as he got a grip on the rocky edge of the pit. He began climbing down, and reached the sword.

The sword was teetering at such a rate, Mordecai was sure it was going to fall over.

"Oh jeez." He said, worried. He reached for the leather- wrapped hilt, but the sword DID fall over! Luckily, Mordecai grabbed the hilt just in time. And, once again, he began ascending the cliff.

….

Mordecai eventually made it to the top.

"Lord." He said, out of breath. Getting up and brushing himself off, he continued through The Underworld.

….

Mordecai was at the palace gates. The halls were beautifully decorated with marble floors, red wallpaper with white rose patterns, and the smell of Death was in the air. He walked in, and he saw his team. They were being attacked by Death's skeleton guards!

Quickly unsheathing the sword, Mordecai dashed at the guards and swung his sword at them.

"Morde-cc-ai?" Margaret stuttered while he was hacking the skeletons.

He cut one in half, and the other he kicked to the floor and stabbed.

His seven accomplices looked at him in awe.

"We saw you… and, your pulse! It was gone!" Rigby said, frightened. Were they in the presence of a ghost?

"I survived, but at the same time, I didn't." Mordecai began.

"Huh?" Rigby asked, confused.

"It's a web I'll weave later." Mordecai said. How could he explain what had happened to his teammates?

All the time Rigby and Mordecai were talking, Margaret was looking at Mordecai, who glanced over at her. Margaret broke his gaze on him.

"Margaret, I…" Mordecai began.

"Mordecai…" Margaret interrupted. "Rigby already told me."

Mordecai blushed. This definitely took some pressure out of his life, but would she return his feelings?

"I think I've always known." She continued. "And, I kinda felt the same way all along, too." And she blushed as well.

Mordecai's eyes widened in surprise.

"You-You did?" He asked, surprised.

Margaret nodded, still blushing.

They looked at each other, both madly relieved.

"Uh, I don't mean to be Johnny Raincloud, but, end of the world?" Benson interrupted, ruining the moment.

"Oh, right." Mordecai said, out of his trance.

"Yeah, let's… let's go!" She said, still looking at Mordecai.

They continued through the palace, fighting off guards and trying to find Death.

Finally, they came to a large, wooden door. It had large, golden handles for the opening mechanism.

"Cover the doors, guys. I need to handle Death alone." Mordecai commanded.

"Exactly who put you in charge?" Rigby asked.

"Not now, Rigby." Mordecai said.

"And what about you?" Margaret asked. "I just found out you like me, and now you're going to go play hero and possibly die? Not without me!" She continued, both angry and worried.

"Margaret, I could never forgive myself if something happened to you." Mordecai explained.

"You don't think I feel the exact same way?" She argued.

Mordecai frowned, but also, had a sincere smirk on his face.

"I see there's no changing your mind. Another thing I like about you." Mordecai said, defeated.

And together, the two lovebirds pushed open the doors, prepared for all Hell to break loose.

**WHOOEE! All I needed was a little break. This wasn't the original manuscript for Chapter Nine (I had to rewrite the entire thing. O_O) Anyway, Margaret and Mordecai have to face Death in the next chapter, plus anything else that comes their way. After that is the Epilogue. Hope you like the ending. I just can't believe I've made it this far. Thanks to anyone who's given me positive reinforcement in this (RK, Hazmat5507, the anonymous reviewer "Guest" and anyone whose put me down as fav. Author, fav. Story, etc.)**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and, oh why do I even type it anymore? You know what I was gonna say.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Final Battle

Mordecai and Margaret walked into the room. It was decorated with precious metals, silk, and it gave off an aura of evil.

"Whatever happens, we're together now." Mordecai reassured Margaret.

Margaret nodded, and they walked very cautiously further into the room. Mordecai's heart was beating a mile a minute and Death might've set up booby traps. On top of that, Death could've been anywhere, waiting for just the right moment to...

"Well, well, well." Said the owner of a familiar sounding British accent.

Mordecai looked around, but he didn't see Death anywhere. He noticed something odd about the sword. In the reflection of its blade was the god of death himself! He was dressed in his normal outfit; a gray muscle shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and his occasional pair of sunglasses was in the mix, too.

"I assume you've come to give me that sword?" he asked.

"Not a chance." Mordecai said, turning around.

Death frowned. "You will." He said. And with that, he unsheathed his _own _sword, concealed inside his jacket.

The sword glowed purple, and it gave off an aura that made you want to kill someone.

Death held the sword out to the blue jay.

"This sword will turn even the most worthy of people of people into my slaves." Death said, looking quite fond of himself. He shot a purple beam out of the sword, and it hit Mordecai directly in the chest. Mordecai landed on his back a couple yards back.

He felt darkness sweeping over him, and he fought it the best he could. He slipped into unconsciousness.

"Not only will you be my personal servant, but you'll also be my greatest General in my army of the undead!" He said.

Margaret grabbed her pistol and shot the god in the chest. It did nothing.

Death shot her a look.

"So the girl wants to play?" He boomed.

He grabbed Margaret by her throat and threw her across the room. She landed on the floor and skidded a couple of feet.

"Let's play." He grinned.

…

Deep inside Mordecai's subconscious, Mordecai was fighting an evil version of himself, the same one he saw in the sphere while he was dead.

The two blue jays clashed swords. The evil Mordecai let out a growl. (Alright, let's just call Evil Mordecai EM and Good Mordecai just Mordecai)

"Grrrr….." Mordecai grunted. EM kicked Mordecai in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards.

EM slashed the sword downward, but Mordecai sidestepped.

He locked blades with the sword of EM again, and this time, Mordecai moved his sword upwards slightly, causing EM to lose his grip on the sword. The sword skidded backwards a couple of feet.

Mordecai stabbed his evil self-straight through the chest. He exploded into a yellow vapor, and Mordecai regained consciousness.

….…

"Huhh…." Mordecai grumbled. He scanned the room, looking for Margaret and Death.

Death had his sword leveled straight at Margaret's chest, about ready to finish the cardinal off.

Using his newfound agility, Mordecai flipped across the room, saving Margaret from Death's death stroke.

The Sword of Hell's Oblivion and The Sword of Death clashed, and a yellowish purple aura secluded the two swordsmen.

"Mordecai…?" Margaret asked, weary.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred, and both Mordecai and Death were knocked on their backs.

Mordecai reached for his sword, but it wasn't in his grasp. Death didn't have his sword, either.

"What the flamin'…?" Death stammered.

"Where's my sword?" Mordecai thought aloud.

Death got up, and started staggering towards the blue jay.

"I'm gonna kick your…" Death started.

Just then, the doors busted open.

"**MORDECAI!**" Skips shouted. He opened the medical kit and got out the vial of _daimone's_ blood. He threw it at the back of Death's neck. The vial cracked open, causing him to stumble forward with a loud, violent, "_**GRAHHHH!**_"

Mordecai rolled aside, evading the god falling on him. He got up, and walked over to help Margaret up.

"You okay?" He asked, reaching out his hand.

"I'm fine." She said, taking it. Mordecai pulled Margaret up. Then he turned toward Death.

"It's over, dude. Stop the army. You're _done_." Mordecai said, pulling out his pistols (probably forgot he had those, huh?).

"Hahahahahahahahahaha. Death cackled. "What makes you think I'll do that?" He asked.

"There's still a little _daimone_ blood left…" Skips said, smiling.

Death's eyes widened.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa." Death said. "No need to be hasty. Please, we can surely be civilized about this, can't we?"

"I don't know, can we?" Mordecai asked, gripping his guns tightly.

"No, _**actually!**_" He screeched, lunging at the group.

Everyone but Skips sidestepped the attack, and the yeti put his foot out in front of the god's face. Momentum did the rest.

"Oh… $#%^!" He screamed in pain.

"OOOOHHHHHHH!" Skips yelled.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? I'm like, the only person in the park who hasn't done it yet!" Skips said, defensively.

"Alright, alright. I'm enough of a man to admit defeat." Death said, clutching his face. He snapped his fingers together, and then said "Alright. They should be gone, now. As for your way back home, I'll handle that." He snapped again, and a whitish-bluish circle appeared around the gang.

"And don't think this is the end of it." Death said. He took his hand off of his face, revealing the bloody mess.

"**I'll get you back for this!**" He screamed, and that was the last they heard of him before the light completely secluded them.

**Extensive adventure, huh? The story isn't over yet. Next is the Epilogue. It's going to give off an aura of victory!**

**Regularwars2 **


	12. Epilogue

**Let's get it on! This is the end of "Regular Apocalypse" (finally). I'll include details on what the next story is about. Please Read and Review!**

Everyone appeared in front of the park house.

"WOOHOO!" They celebrated.

"It's good to be back." Rigby added.

"Well, since it's not the end of the world, I need to get back to my apartment. I still have to go into work tomorrow." Margaret said.

"Oh, no. Come in and we'll have a little 'it's not the apocalypse' party. I'll fix up some sandwiches and pop…" Mordecai began.

"Oh gosh! That reminds me! POPS!" Benson interrupted.

They rushed into the house to find it was completely deserted. Or so they thought.

"Pops?" Mordecai asked. The blue jay walked on a little further, and was strung up by his feet in a snare trap!

"Wh-Who's there?" Pops asked. He came from the upstairs and looked at who was in the snare.

"Oh, Mordecai! Back from The Underworld?" Pops asked, cheery as usual. He had a baseball bat with him, tainted in green blood.

"I trust defending the house went well?" Mordecai asked, gesturing his hands towards the weapon.

"Oh yes, I must admit. What fun it was!" He replied, cheery as usual.

"Yeah, that's great. So… any shot of you getting me down?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh, Yes!" Pops answered. He reached for the knot holding the trap together, and he yanked it straight out. Mordecai fell to the floor with a loud _THUMP!_

"Well." Mordecai said. "Who wants some sandwiches?"

….

After they devoured the sandwiches, Mordecai wanted to make things official with Margaret. And he was, this time, "Gonna make his mooove!" (Eventually)

"So, uh, Margaret." Mordecai began.

"Yes, Mordecai?" Margaret asked.

"I was just wondering if you, I mean, you TOTALLY don't have to, but, if you weren't doing anything Friday night, and again, this is totally optional…" he stammered.

"I would love to go to dinner with you." Margaret finished.

"Uh, yeah! That's what I was trying to get out." Mordecai said.

Margaret began to walk away, along with Eileen, who wanted to do something with Rigby as well.

"Uh, wait, Margaret. There's something I want to do." She told the cardinal, cocking her head towards Rigby.

"Of course." Margaret said.

She walked towards Rigby, a smile on her face.

_Here we go._ The raccoon thought.

"Rigby, I- uh," she began. (This isn't going much better than Mordecai did with Margaret, huh?)

"Lemme help. If it's okay with you, Mordecai," Rigby started. "we could go out on a double date."

"It's cool." Mordecai said.

Rigby normally would've said no if Eileen had asked him out to dinner, but he had become increasingly respectful towards the mole ever since their camping trip together (she saved their hides from death by the deer/man).

"I'll, uh, pick you up at eight, Margaret." Mordecai said.

"Okay." Margaret said. And on that note, she and Eileen walked out the door of the house.

Rigby turned toward Mordecai. "I hope they don't mind being driven to dinner in a golf cart."

"Oh, yeah. I might've totaled the cart during the fight…" Mordecai said, thinking back to the whole fuel tank/ matches incident.

"Aw, WHAT?" Rigby exclaimed, disappointed.

"Hey, Mordecai and Rigby." Benson said. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." They answered in unison.

"Good." He said, flatly. With that, he turned around the two around and kicked their butts.

"YOWCH!" They cried.

"I told you I was gonna kick your ss after this was all done…" Benson reminded them.

"Well, I think Fives and I are gonna go back to the trailer and take a rest. That's enough excitement to last me awhile…" Muscleman said, walking off.

"Yeah, I'm gonna throw a towel into today too…" Skips said, skipping toward the door.

Benson headed for the exit, too. "And you two still have to pick up those tree limbs tomorrow." Benson said, walking out.

"Yep. Nothin's changed." Mordecai said, smiling.

**Finally, we've reached the end of our tale. There is no sequel, as of now, anyhow. If anyone has any suggestions for the next installment, please review me with your idea. Here's a sneak peek (yeah, I'm that fly):**

_Mordecai reached for his pistols, leveling them at the giant scorpion. The shard of the sword was its stinger, so Mordecai knew it would just make things (sarcastic voice) so much safer._

"**Race For The Sword of Hell's Oblivion" will be nearly ten times the adventure this story was. It's a race around the world for the pieces of The Sword of Hell's Oblivion. Their priority: make sure the shards don't fall into the hands of Death and his operatives. It'll be a heart pounding, eye-popping, edge of your seat adventure that will have you addicted 'till the end. Thanks for reading my little story, everyone! Please review!**


End file.
